hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Best Version!)
The 2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season is the current season of hurricanes forming in the Atlantic Ocean and the Caribbean and Gulf Of Mexico. This season will officially start on June 1 and will end on November 30. However if a storm forms between January 1 and December 31, it will factor into the season total as in the case with Tropical Storm Andrea and Tropical Storm Barry. Season Summary After nearly 200 people died in the 2012 season mostly from Superstorm Sandy. Scientists and even Sandy Cheeks from Bikini Bottom want to debut (introduce) new natural disaster machines to detect a hurricane's path. It will also be used to predict and track Tornadoes, Blizzards, and Cold Spells. The machines are expected to be finished by June 2013, the official start of the season. Seasonal Forecasts Mr. Klotzbach from Woodshole, Massachusetts and Mr. Thicklebach from Bikini Bottom met at the Museum of Science in Boston on December 21, 2012 to conclude the activity for the 2013 hurricane seasons in the Atlantic, Eastern and Western Pacific, and Indian ocean. For the atlantic season they said that there will be about 18 storms. 10 Tropical Storms, 7.5 Hurricanes, and 1 Tropical Depression totaling 18 storms. They will meet again on April 15, 2013 to retire the name Sandy. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2013 till:01/12/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/05/2013 till:20/05/2013 color:TS text:Andrea from:22/05/2013 till:25/05/2013 color:TS text:Barry from:01/06/2013 till:04/06/2013 color:TS text:Chantal from:11/06/2013 till:13/06/2013 color:TS text:Dorian from:31/07/2013 till:12/08/2013 color:C3 text:Erin from:04/08/2013 till:07/08/2013 color:TS text:Fernand from:08/08/2013 till:15/08/2013 color:C1 text:Gabrielle barset:break from:18/08/2013 till:25/08/2013 color:C2 text:Humberto from:21/08/2013 till:31/08/2013 color:C4 text:Ingrid from:26/08/2013 till:05/09/2013 color:C4 text:Jerry from:09/09/2013 till:13/09/2013 color:TS text:Karen from:14/09/2013 till:22/09/2013 color:TS text:Lorenzo from:26/09/2013 till:06/10/2013 color:C3 text:Melissa from:30/09/2013 till:07/10/2013 color:C2 text:Nestor barset:break from:12/10/2013 till:19/10/2013 color:TS text:Olga from:23/10/2013 till:30/10/2013 color:TS text:Pablo from:24/10/2013 till:02/11/2013 color:C1 text:Rebekah bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Storm Andrea is the first storm of the 2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season, it managed to last only a day. It only sent some surfs at Brazil Ports. Andrea was very weak. Tropical Storm Barry On May 21, the National Hurricane Center began monitoring a vigorous tropical wave forming off the coast of Florida. On May 22, the wave was upgraded into Tropical Depression Two. A few hours later, hurricane hunters found stronger gusts and winds in the storm and the wave was upgraded into Tropical Storm Barry. Barry only stayed as a minimal tropical storm. Barry became post-tropical on May 24 and officially dissipated on May 25. Tropical Storm Chantal A broad low pressure area formed June 1 and was moments later called Tropical Depression 3. Later on it became a tropical storm and was given the name Chantal. Chantal made a preliminary landfall in the Yucatan on June 2, and then made final landfall in Florida on June 3rd. It then eventually became extratropical on June 4. Tropical Storm Dorian On June 10, a tropical wave developed in the Gulf of Mexico and was later upgraded into Tropical Depression Four. On June 11, the storm intensified into a tropical storm and was given the name Dorian. '' Dorian dissipated two days later and it just affected Northern Mexico as a weak rainstorm. Hurricane Erin The National Hurricane Center noticed some convection developing in the Southern Atlantic on July 29, the next day, it became rather impressive and gave it a 70% chance of developing into a tropical cyclone, in the early morning hours of July 31 it became Tropical Depression ''Five, At the 8 A.M advisory it was classified as Tropical Storm Erin, Erin strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane on August 3rd. Hurricane Erin quickly strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane the next day. Erin strengthened further into the first Major hurricane of the season. It made 3rd landfall at Cape Cod,Massachusetts on August 9. It then hit Cape Race,Newfoundland as a very weak tropical storm and then became post-tropical on August 11. Tropical Storm Fernand On August 2nd, the National Hurricane Center started investigating circulation behind Hurricane Erin, it kept getting organized and disorganized every advisory until it made its decision on August 4th, when it really got organized, it was then classified as Tropical Depression Six. At 12 P.M TD Six intensified into Tropical Storm Fernand. Tropical Storm Fernand moved fast over the Atlantic and did not get a chance to intensify into a hurricane. Hurricane Gabrielle The National Hurricane Center began investigating a tropical disturbance that came off the coast of Africa on August 6, the next day on Tropical Storm Fernand's demise, it was given a 50% chance of developing into a tropical cyclone. Then further nor-easterly winds and closed circulation was discovered and it was upgraded into Tropical Depression Seven. At the 5 P.M advisory it got slightly stronger and was named Tropical Storm Gabrielle. ''Three days later on August 11, Gabrielle strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane. It reached its peak on August 13. It will start to weaken by August 15. CURRENT STORM INFORMATION As of 5 P.M, Eastern Local Time, Hurricane Gabrielle is 30 miles northeast of the Windward Islands, moving northwest at a rapid rate. Storm Names *Andrea *Barry *Chantal *Dorian *Erin *Fernand *'Gabrielle (active)''' | * * * * * * * | * * * * * * * Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons